


You Go, I Go

by codemama



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codemama/pseuds/codemama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Wally gets hurt, Dick's there when he wakes up.<br/>2. Dick is cold, Wally helps.<br/>3. A first kiss at sunset.</p><p>(three unrelated oneshots. last is illustrated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. through the jungle, through the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets injured, and Dick's there when he wakes up. Warning for character throwing up, G rated.
> 
>  
> 
> [find me here](shortprints.tumblr.com)

Though it was far from the first time Wally had run into a wall and sustained a concussion, it was the first time he had sustained a concussion, broken two ribs, and sprained his wrist.

Dick would feel sorrier for him, but just seconds before impact, Wally had insisted, with great confidence, that this would finally be the time he phased through a wall.

Right.

Half an hour later, Wally was still unconscious in the infirmary, coming to for just a moment to mumble something about how Dick was wonderful in ‘Fiddler on the Roof’ before he passed out again.

It wasn’t that Dick was unsympathetic (seeing Wally drop to the ground and black out in all of a second had been pretty freaky, even for Dick); it was just that Wally had such a habit of getting himself into pickles, and it’d be a waste not to laugh. Dick could do that, anyway. It was a best friend privilege.

Even so, Dick could see the beginnings of a black eye, and the occasional twitch of an eye underneath thin eyelids as Wally came closer and closer to consciousness. Wally’s skin, usually so sun warmed and wind-chapped, had grown paler and paler, and every so often, he snuffled, not quite a whimper in his unconscious state. The painkillers he had been administered were probably already wearing off through his hyper-metabolism, and Dick chest ached sympathetically, knowing Red Tornado probably wouldn’t clear him for more for a while.

He hadn’t realized how intently he’d been staring or how closely he’d been leaning in until Wally’s eyes opened, far faster than Dick expected. Wally peered at him, wincing at the light and croaking out groan.

“Welcome back,” Dick tried to quip, but it came out much softer than he intended. Was his face flushing? His cheeks felt warm, but maybe it was the temperature of the room, or the adrenaline of the day. It definitely wasn’t embarrassment, and it definitely wasn’t because Wally was blinking blearily at him, his face terribly open and little perplexed.

Shit, right, concussion. Dick sat on the edge of Wally’s bed gently, as to not jostle him, so Wally didn’t have to crane his neck to see him. “You tried to phase through the wall.”

“Remember that,” Wally said slowly, a grin forming slowly. “I’m guessing I didn’t get it. So what’s the damage?”

Dick snorted. “You’re slightly concussed, your wrist is sprained, and you broke your sixth and seventh ribs.”

“And the wall?” Wally asked, and Dick could tell he was completely serious in asking about the damage, but he couldn’t help but smirk a little anyway, ducking his head to hide it.

“Every day we have to convince her she’s a wall,” Dick said after a beat, trying not to crack up as Wally’s face screwed up in confusion, then scowled. “Took you a moment to get it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wally groaned. “Who cares, it was a shit movie.”

“That you cried at!” Dick scoffed, cackling at Wally’s stink eye. Then Wally’s eyes darted from Dick to his knee, which was the body part most within his reach, and Dick knew before Wally had even leaned up that the retaliating smack would never land. Wally voice cracked at the end of his yelp, curling in on himself and falling back on the cushions the second he tried to sit up.

“Ow,” he whimpered dramatically, but Dick could hear the waver of pain in his voice, and there it was again, that ache of sympathy in his chest.

Well, what Red Tornado didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Dick gave Wally’s knee a soft squeeze before racing to the cabinets for some heavier duty painkillers, a bottle of water, and a granola bar.

“Think you could eat?” Dick asked, calm though the speed of his step betrayed his concern.

“Always,” Wally said with a weak grin. Dick opened the water for him, remembering his wrist, and handed him it with the pills. Wally took them with several long gulps that looked painful but gratifying. He unwrapped the granola bar for him as well, and Wally made weak grabby hands at it. “What a good nurse.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Shouldn’t I?” Wally said after a bite, eyebrow twitching and making Dick’s stomach swoop low.

“Shouldn’t,” Dick said, after perhaps a pause too long, with a decisive headshake. “One time deal.”

Wally shrugged, taking another bite and swallowing slowly. He moved to take another bite, but paused, giving a heavy breath, and—“Dick—“

“Got it,” he said lunging for the pan beside the bed—really, you don’t go through the things they did without recognizing that look--just in time to get it to Wally’s lap before he gagged and threw up whatever was in his stomach. Well, there goes the medicine. Dick grimaced and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, wincing as Wally sounded more and more pained, until he was just panting and dry heaving, swaying a little. Dick found himself brushing the bangs from Wally’s clammy forehead, tutting and handing him the water bottle again to swish. He spat, his head hanging low, avoiding looking at Dick.

“You don’t have to,” Wally said at last, his voice rough and quiet.

“You kidding? You were so happy to have my services before,” Dick said, craning his head to seek out Wally’s eyes. When he finally did look at him, Dick smiled. “Besides, if you think a little puking is gonna scare me off, then I don’t think you know me at all.”

It teased a smile from Wally, and that was good enough. Dick took the pan, rinsing it out in the sink and leaving it there before soaking a washcloth with cool water. When he came back to Wally’s side, he was breathing heavily, tensely propped against his pillows and watching Dick with something desperate in his eyes; vulnerable, pleading, but guarded and proud.

Dick had seen it a few times before, knew that feeling himself, even; of wanting to ask for something you felt you shouldn’t have, or didn’t deserve, even if the want was something more like need.  

“Scoot a bit,” Dick mumbled, climbing in beside Wally so he could rest back against his chest. Wally said nothing, but relaxed a bit, hardly jerking when Dick placed the damp cloth on the back of his neck. When he looped his arms gently around Wally’s chest, he could feel Wally relax entirely, shifting so his head cradled against Dick’s shoulder.

After a moment, he sniffled softly, fingers drawing along Dick’s forearms but not quite clutching at them. A second sniffle came, then a third, and Dick couldn’t ignore it any longer, not for the sake of Wally’s pride, not for anything. If Wally didn’t want Dick to notice, he’d probably be able to hide it, Dick knew.

“So…is it your ribs, or the fact that you haven’t phased yet?” he asked cautiously, repositioning the cloth. Wally gave a tiny shrug.

“Both, I guess,” Wally said, and Dick’s heart honestly stopped for a fraction, wondered if Wally could feel that between them. He counted on Wally blaming the pain, if anything, not actually giving an honest answer, and maybe it was the concussion, maybe…maybe that didn’t even matter.

“Hey,” Dick said, moving so he could see Wally, and it was spooning, really; Wally had to lie on his back, because of his ribs, but it was still, more or less, spooning, and Dick tried to ignore how warm that made him feel. “You don’t even know if it’s in your abilities, alright? And if it is, then you’re going to get it, I know you will. I mean, you beat your top speed basically every week. You get stronger and better every day, so it’s just a matter of time.”

Pink tinged in Wally’s cheeks, the first bit of color he’d regained since hitting the wall, so Dick pressed on. “You’re way too hard on yourself, dude. If you could just…step back, and realize how hard you work underneath all that goofing off. You worry too much. You’re gonna show them all up.”

Wally blinked at him, and that look was still on his face, but it was different, like he wanted to believe Dick more than anything, or a little like he thought Dick was crazy. Finally, he glanced away, gaze falling on their hands. Slowly, he wove his fingers between Dick’s, tight enough that he could feel his pulse. “Thanks.”

When he looked back up, he was smiling again. “Thanks,” he said again, but it was stronger, now, less begrudging. “Really.”

“Of course,” Dick nodded, his face soft. He knew he kept glancing at their joined hands, probably a little more than necessary and definitely more chalant than he’d like, but Wally was closing his eyes anyway. Dick pulled him closer, making it a proper cuddle, now, his nose burrowed in Wally’s soft hair. “You should try to sleep, you’ll heal faster.

Wally hummed. “Only if you keep cuddling me.”

Dick was glad Wally couldn’t see his face, but he hid his grin in Wally’s hair anyway. “Sure, Walls.”

They both ended up falling asleep, hands clasped and hearts calmed.


	2. fire for a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, explicit. 3kish. Dick is cold.  
> [find me here](shortprints.tumblr.com)

Dick’s knuckles popped as he flexed them, hours of typing finally starting to take its toll. Maintenance on the Batcave computers was typically left to Tim, who actually enjoyed updating security, pouring over footage, and updating profiles, but, after two weeks of bed rest and an additional three of physical therapy, he had finally been cleared for patrol.

 

“Please, Dick, it’s just one night,” he begged, already tugging on his gauntlets. Dick pretended it was a great grievance, but really, he was happy to see Tim heading out again. Tim was really starting to develop a pattern of getting more than a little injured in the field, so Bruce (and Alfred, and Barbara, and Leslie, and Dick himself) finally put his foot down and forced Tim to fully recover, and hopefully cool off, before clearing him for duty. Looking at Tim made _Dick_  itchy, he was so eager to get out. Dick could handle desk duty for one night. The tight hug and excited whoop as Tim tore out of the cave on his newly repaired Ducati was well worth it.

 

Or so he had thought.

 

The Batcave was chilly on a good night, but in January, when the outside temperature was well below zero and the temperature in the cave not much better, surveillance in the Arctic circle seemed preferable to the icy stone walls and frigid drafts of the cave. Dick shivered, wishing he at least had the insulated Kevlar of his suit. Sweatpants and a Henley _seemed_ like a comfortable option when he’d left for the manor. Dick was tempted to nab one of Bruce’s insulated capes, knowing there had to be at least one spare down here, but he had his pride. It was one thing to snuggle underneath it when he was nine, too stubborn to go up to bed, even though watching Bruce update files was far from interesting. He’d fall asleep there, so warm, and so deep in sleep that he never remembered Bruce carrying him up to his bedroom.

 

God, he wished he were that warm now. His fingers were pale, the knuckles red, and, no matter how often he paused to shove them under his bum or his armpits, they never seemed to unfreeze. There was at least another hour of work left. Dick groaned, shoving his hands between his thighs and resting his forehead against the (freezing, _freezing_!) desktop. The change in position made Dick hyperaware of his running nose, and he sniffed.

 

“Whoa. You alright?” A voice sounded, the slam of a door reverberating throughout the cave a second later. Dick turned his head to see red hair and freckles, not an inch away from his face. He’d have jumped, startled, if he hadn’t been so used to the speedster appearing out of nowhere. Dick sniffed again, feigning an upset face, and Wally’s puckered in sympathy, cupping a blessedly warm hand around the nape of Dick’s neck. Dick smiled, worming his freezing hands under Wally’s shirt. Wally hissed, but let him. He was always burning up, skin as warm as if he’d been sunning himself all day. Dick loved Wally for a lot of reasons, but his speedster physiology was definitely a perk. “You dumbass, I thought something was actually wrong with you.”

 

“Nope, just cold,” Dick mumbled, his nose buried in Wally’s collar now. This time Wally did jerk away, gagging.

 

“Your nose is running. Dude, have you been suffering down here all night? You know you can just like, walk upstairs for a sweater, right?”

 

“ _You_  can run up and grab me a sweater,” Dick said pointedly, batting his eyes. “And hot chocolate. Or tea. Whatever Alfred has going.”

 

“Oh, that’s…going to be a problem,” Wally said, voice lowering to a whisper. “See, I kind of ran down here to hide from Alfred.”

 

He tugged a ziploc bag from his back pocket, looking around shadily as he set it on the keyboard, like he was dealing drugs instead of stealing cookies. “I don’t know if he’s noticed yet.”

 

Dick blinked; if he were in a cartoon, there would be audible popping noises with each bat of his lids. Then, he burst into laughter, backhanding Wally’s stomach while clutching his own.

 

“What, what, is he going to kill me?” Wally said, actual panic in his voice. He sped around to the opposite side of the chair, escaping Dick’s hysterical knee slapping (Wally’s knees, not his own, because Dick does live up to his name) and Alfred’s potential wrath.

 

“No, he’s not going to kill you!” Dick cackled. “You know he bakes those just for when you and Bart come over, right? I mean, you’d be surprised at how few cookies Tim and I actually eat.”

 

Wally scowled, grumbling like an old dog as Dick pulled him into his lap, still chuckling. “Stop,” he whined. “It’s really not that funny.”

 

“It would’ve been funny either way,” Dick said, burying his cold nose between Wally’s shoulder blades. He smelled a bit like coffee and bread, with a chemical tang underneath it all. Dick knew it was because Wally had been at classes all day, first the lab and then cramming before his next class at his favorite café, where they gave him extra whip for free. Dick loved that he knew that about Wally, without asking, that they were so in tune with each other’s lives. Things had been winding down in the last few weeks, the cold a fairly effective deterrent for crime. Dick was finally starting to balance Bludhaven and Gotham, and Wally could devote his weekdays to his classes and still be there for Barry and Bart in the evenings and weekends. Things were good, lately, or maybe he was still riding that high of celebrating their first Christmas as a couple, but Dick couldn’t remember the last time he felt so content. It was almost unnerving. “Been a while since I’ve seen Alfred really chew somebody out.”

 

Wally huffed, seriously considering leaning back and squashing his boyfriend’s nose, but he liked Dick’s nose. It turned up a little; when he was younger, it was impish and adorable, but now he’d grown into it, and the large ears and even larger feet. Wally would have to be a stubborn ass not to admit that Dick had become an incredibly handsome man. He squirmed, switching their positions in the oversized chair so they were front to back and he could wrap his arms around Dick, giving him room to work. Dick accommodated him with comfortable ease, overlapping their ankles and digging his cold toes into Wally’s socked feet.

 

“Gonna keep me warm while I finish these?” Dick said, turning his head with a small smirk. Wally leaned in, kissing Dick without missing a beat. When Dick felt like he was going to pull away, Wally clutched at the soft fabric of Dick’s Henley, pulling him closer. Dick gave a soft sigh of a moan, and Wally took the opportunity to nudge his tongue past those lips, shuddering when Dick reciprocated, keeping the push and pull slow and gentle. Wally would never admit it, but these were his favorite kinds of kisses, the kind that made him slow down and feel the world in real time, where all of his senses were just of Dick. They were better than the goodbye kisses, the goodnight kisses, the I-might-not-see-you-ever-again kisses. These were kisses for the sake of kissing. These were kisses that quickly became I-want-you-now kisses.

 

“Yes,” Wally said when they pulled apart, breathier and cheeks pinker than before. His reply was so belated that it made Dick chuckle as he turned back to the computer, typing resumed and adjusting himself with a squirm.

 

Well, that wouldn’t do.

 

Dick really should have known something was up when Wally didn’t protest, but then again, he couldn’t see Wally’s treacherous grin behind him. When Wally’s hands slid under his shirt, he just relaxed, sinking into the feeling of Wally’s warm palms and teasing fingers on his skin. He wasn’t expecting it when one of Wally’s hands slid further up, scissoring his fingers over a nipple. They were already puckered in the cold of the cave, but at the touch, Dick genuinely shivered, hips jerking.

 

“Wally,” he said, a warning in his voice. Wally nosed at his shoulder, just at the collar of his shirt, lips not quite kissing or nipping, just mouthing gently at the muscle.

 

“Hm?” He replied, watching Dick’s hands tap-tap-tap away, resolving not to quit until they stilled. Wally West, here to kill your productive buzz with professional efficiency. He rolled Dick’s nipple between the pad of his thumb and forefinger, alternating pinches and rubs. Dick’s body went stiff as a wire against him.

 

“Wally, please,” he said in a stilted voice, but his hands were still busy, his focus, albeit distracted, was on the files he was updating. In all reality, the files weren’t that urgent. Wally knew Dick was being difficult for the fun of it, and Wally loved the challenge.

 

“I’m just warming you up,” Wally said, his voice light, making sure the breath of his words hit Dick’s ear just right. When Dick shivered, Wally grinned, and he finally, finally pressed his teeth to the junction of Dick’s shoulder and neck. It was gentle, could hardly be considered a bite, but it yanked a moan from Dick’s lips, the sound making Wally’s cock jerk. He bit down harder, closing his lips and sucking, his other hand easing under the waistband of Dick’s sweatpants. Dick was breathing harder now, and arching into the feather light touches against the base of his cock. “How’m I doing?”

 

“Terribly,” Dick grunted. Wally grinned, eying the rapidly purpling hickey on Dick’s shoulder with pride. Dick loved marks just as much as Wally loved giving them. It wasn’t as much fun when Wally was the recipient; the minor injuries always healed within an hour, so he loved how they lingered on Dick’s olive skin.

 

“Seems that way, considering you haven’t stopped typing at all,” Wally said, the pout so evident in his voice that Dick didn’t even need to turn to see. “Very impressive in any other context, but as it were…”

 

Dick’s typing stilled at last, then he turned, his nose brushing Wally’s cheek. “How rude of me. You are trying so hard. Can you forgi-forgive me?”

 

Wally’s hand closed around the base of Dick’s cock, squeezing it in fluttering pulses, making Dick’s voice catch on the word. Wally’s lips brushed against Dick’s ear, and he paused for effect before saying in a deep, emphatic voice, “Only if you beg.”

 

Dick arched his back, bum grinding back against Wally’s crotch, and moaned cheesily, frantic and high. “Please, Wally, I’m so cold,” he simpered. “You make me feel so hot, please, touch me.”

 

Wally hid his laughter in the crook of Dick’s shoulder, shaking with it. Fuck, he loved this man so much, and his hand clutched at Dick’s chest, still pressed up under his shirt, holding Dick closer. His erection was snug against Dick’s back, and he ground a little bit into it, like he was trying to show Dick just how _much_  he made him feel. From Dick’s actual, not-pretend moan, it seemed he got the message. “Take off your sweats, come on.”

 

Dick shimmied them down so quickly, Wally would’ve thought he was a speedster, too. He hooked his feet around Dick’s, keeping his legs spread. He could feel Dick’s heart beating rapidly, his back flush against Wally’s chest.

 

“Love you like this,” Wally murmured, no trace of playacting in his voice now.

 

“Like what? Pantsless? In your lap? Hard?” Dick asked. He was squirmy, dying to be touched. He always had good endurance in bed, but Wally always made him want to rush, made him eager, and desperate. When the clothes came off, things changed; Wally was the one who slowed things down, who had control, and Dick couldn’t help but let himself be at his mercy. He loved seeing Wally this way, so sure and careful in his control. Wally once told him that he wasn’t always like that, it was just something about the way he felt when they were together that made him want to take care of Dick, be more… _dominant_ , sometimes.

 

“Mhm, that’s all good. But I like best that you’re so desperate for it,” Wally said. He tugged a little on the hair near Dick’s cock; Wally had thought it was a little weird the first time Dick asked him to do it, but the little pricks of pain in such a sensitive place always made Dick whimper, and Wally could never say no to that. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re so hard.”

 

“Yeah,” Dick gasped, his voice already so much weaker, like it was harder to form words now. Wally brought his fingers to Dick’s lips, and he didn’t even have to ask before Dick was closing his lips around them and sucking, his tongue drawing between them and around. Wally swore softly, head ducking in the crook of Dick’s neck and kissing behind his ear.

 

“Good,” he said after a moment, surprised at the roughness of his own voice. Dick opened his mouth with a small noise. When Wally finally closed his hand around Dick’s cock and started to move, Dick groaned, hand scrabbling at Wally’s knee and gripping it tight.

 

“God, Wally,” he moaned. Wally’s hand was rough, just enough spit to keep his grip from chafing, and it was perfect, the squeeze on the down stroke and twist at the head, just slow enough to work him up.

 

“Just how you like it, right?” Wally said, his voice almost a whisper.

 

“Perfect,” Dick breathed. “Fuck, Wally, you’re perfect, kiss me.”

 

It took a little twisting, but soon Wally was able to lick into his mouth and keep a hand on him at the same time, speeding up just a little, just enough to make Dick’s hips jerk, searching for his climax each time Wally gave him a little more, but then Wally would pull back, slowing down or just barely brushing the head of Dick’s cock to keep him on that edge. Each time, Dick whimpered, bucking hard, but never giving himself enough leverage to actually fight Wally’s teasing. After a few times, he pulled away from the kiss, biting his lip hard and burying his face in Wally’s neck. “Wally, please, I need more. I’m so close, just a bit more.”

 

Wally’s other hand drew along Dick’s bare thigh, and he pretended to be very interested in the goosebumps that flowered behind his fingertips. “But I like teasing you so much.”

 

It got the reaction he was hoping for; Dick whined, head falling back against Wally’s shoulder and legs spreading as he bucked in Wally’s grip. “Wally,” he begged; just his name, pleading, and Wally couldn’t be bothered to wonder if the way that made his cock jump made him a narcissist. He kissed Dick’s temple, which was sweating lightly, and pressed a knuckle to his taint, stimulating his prostate from the outside. Next time, he’d have to bring some lube, but Dick went wild for it anyway, gasping and grinding into it. “Fuck,” he grunted, his breath coming in short bursts, and after a second of more rapid jerks to his cock, he was coming all over Wally’s hand.

 

“But I love making you come more,” Wally chuckled, squeezing his spent cock a few times to make Dick shudder. Dick cackled weakly, relaxing against Wally like a limp noodle for a moment. Wally nuzzled his nose in Dick’s hair, smiling widely and occasionally peppering a kiss there. He jolted in surprise, then, when Dick lurched up, nabbed a tissue from the desk, and sank to his knees in front of Wally.

 

“You’re such a little shit,” he said, wiping the come from Wally’s fingers. He was smiling absently, his pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Post orgasmic Dick Grayson was clearly the 8th wonder of the world, Wally decided, running his clean hand through Dick’s hair. He kept it there as Dick pulled his jeans down and ran his tongue up and down Wally’s cock before taking him down. Wally moaned, knee jerking; after being so hard for so long, untouched, he was sensitive, and it was only after a few swallows that he was pulling on Dick’s hair and coming down Dick’s throat with a shout.

 

“You love me, though,” Wally said in a breathless voice as Dick clamored into his lap. When he kissed him, he was smiling, lips curling into a grin against Wally’s, tasting like his own come. He moaned softly at that, always surprised at how much he liked tasting himself on Dick’s lips.

 

“I do,” Dick said earnestly when he pulled away. “Even though I’m going to have to spend even longer down here to delete the security footage from tonight.”

 

“You still love me,” Wally preened, cupping Dick’s ass in both hands and tugging their hips down together. Dick writhed and laughed, pulling away.

 

“Stop that, I’m sensitive,” he said, sitting back a bit.

 

“Yeah, you’re a real sensitive soul,” Wally teased, bursting into laughter when Dick smacked his chest.

 

“You know what I mean! Not all of us have the recovery period of a rabbit. Give me like, 20 minutes.”

 

Wally brightened visibly, and, if he were a dog, his ears would have perked up (as it were, there was another part of him perking up, anyway). “Round two?”

 

Dick cupped him, squeezing gently. Wally was sensitive, too, even if he could get hard again quickly, and he hissed.

 

“Only if you go get me a sweater.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to raquel for the beta! :) (notagoodplace4gods@tumblr, itried@ao3)  
> [visit me on tumblr!](shortprints.tumblr.com)


	3. free fall out into nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first kiss drabble. i drew a thing, and then because i'm trash, i wrote it, too. no warnings here, just shmoop! this ones unbeta'd. 1.8k, T.

Dick must have zetaed over right after training, because he was still in his stretch pants and athletic jacket when he intersected with Wally on his way to pick up some takeout. He didn’t ask how Dick knew where he was; it was far from the first time Dick had shown up out of nowhere while Wally was out. He’d be annoyed by the lack of privacy trackers caused, but really, they had proven useful in a sticky spot more than once. And it was just easier this way, instead of trying to coordinate schedules. The couple times a week that Dick snuck up on him were never unwelcome.

“You know what sucks about college? Every semester, it’s a whole new set of teachers that I have to convince I’m not cheating, I just work really efficiently--but that’s the only excuse I got, you know, ‘cus I can’t very well tell them I’m a speester,” Wally said without preamble. It was how most conversations went between them. “One even told me that I had to prove it, and made me sit down and complete an assignment with them watching. Totally uncalled for and humiliating, thank you, and I couldn’t even work at half speed without raising suspicion.”

Dick chuckled, thumping Wally on the back. “There, there,” he said in false sympathy that had Wally rolling his eyes and knocking his shoulder into Dick’s. It hardly shook his balance, his slighter build much stronger than it looked.

“There’s no point in forcing a bunch of bulk on me when I already know how to work well on agility,” he’d said after the last growth spurt spurred a change in his workout routine. He was still far more muscled than the average 18 year old, though the armor of his suit tended to hide it; but in the sleek workout leggings and thin jacket, each twist of muscle was on display, delicately braced, their power unable to be hidden. There was a thin gap between the hem of his leggings and his Adidas, the bones of his ankles surprisingly fine in contrast with his long feet.

If Wally were actually thinking about what he was looking at, he’d think he was attracted to his best friend, but as it were, Wally tended to have a vague awareness of things he shouldn’t be thinking about, and effectively blocked them from his mind. Sure, he had a crush on him, and it seemed evident to everybody but Dick, but attraction was a concept he tried not to entertain.

“Aren’t you cold?” Wally asked. He wasn’t cold himself; it wasn’t until the temperature dropped below forty that his speedster physiology stopped keeping him warm. Dick was notoriously cold blooded, though, and the thin, sleek fabric and exposed ankles looked far from autumn-proof.

“Nope,” Dick said with a pop on the ‘p’. “New digs. Super thin, super insulated. Thank god. I don’t think I can survive another Gotham winter in the kevlar we were in before.”

He was being dramatic, Wally knew. Dick had never actually complained about his suit before, and probably would have frozen nearly to death before he said anything. That was Dick; sneaky, dramatic, and a bit of a martyr. If he ever started to act different, Wally would suspect a run in with Klarion or something to be the cause.

“Where are we going, by the way?”

“Oh, like you don’t know?” Wally said, snapping to look at Dick with an incredulous, wild grin. “You didn’t tap my phone? Don’t have every fast food joint in town tapped?”

Dick barked out a laugh, but didn’t deny anything. “Should’ve known it was food.”

“Already knew, more like,” Wally muttered with a flamboyant sigh and sidelong gaze. “Bet you didn’t know it was Thai, though.”

Dick’s mouth pulled into a muppety smile, avoiding Wally’s pointed stare, and looking like he was holding in a laugh when Wally groaned.  “Creepy! Dude!”

Dick just shrugged, smiling to himself with a bit of a bit of his lip, like he was trying to hold his amusement back. “Look, after the time Trickster tried to catch you by pretending to be a pizza place, it kind of felt stupid _not_ to check up on all of your takeout orders.”

Wally gaped.

“Just in case.”

“You’re not being creepy. You’re _worried_.”

Dick shook his head, glancing upwards at the sky with a softer smile, like he wasn’t even going to justify it. “So what?”

It was not the reaction Wally was expecting. He deflated, all intentions of teasing gone. He sputtered a bit weakly, with warmth spreading through his chest. “Well...so, nothing. I guess.”

“So you’re not mad?” Dick asked, glancing at Wally, and with a jolt, he realized it was the first time Dick had really looked at him since he’d shown up. It still caught him off guard to see Dick’s face so open and unprotected, since Dick still usually wore the glasses around the mountain, but it was just them right now, nothing between them.

“Nah,” Wally said, burying his hands in his coat pockets. “If you wanna be my guardian angel, I guess I don’t mind.”

It was almost flirting; Wally felt like he was always riding the line between teasing and flirting, lately. Dick didn’t rise to the bait, though, instead just shrugged and...was he blushing? Wally couldn’t tell if his cheeks were red from the wind and he just hadn’t noticed, but it wasn’t really like Dick to let Wally’s teasing go.

Dick was acting weird, he realized. Quieter than usual, not firing back retorts with the same level of fire, but it didn’t feel like Dick was mad, or upset, he was just...softer, almost content. Wally didn’t know what to do with it, so he just kept walking. They were less than three blocks from the Thai place, now, and the sun had started to go down, flashing blindingly between the buildings as they passed by. They approached an alley and Wally slowed up, glancing at the narrow space and then at Dick.

“Bet you can’t scale that,” Wally said. He knew perfectly well that Dick could, but he was dying to break the silence, and there was a half formed idea entering his mind and he was trying to coax it out. Dick raised a questioning brow at him, then smirked, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He took one step forward, breaching the border between polite and personal space, and Wally caught a note of the Benetton unisex cologne Dick favored, citrus and sweet, before he felt Dick slip his cell into Wally’s coat pocket. The touch made him jerk and gasp, but then Dick was wheeling around and scaling between the walls with ease, ten feet above Wally in just a few seconds.

“Show-off,” he called up as Dick hooked his legs over a fire escape and hung upside down with an exceptionally cheesy salute.

“You asked,” Dick laughed, his voice ringing tinnily down between the walls. “Couldn’t disappoint my fans, you know.”

He flipped down and caught himself between the walls with a foot on either side. It’d have pulled a gasp from Wally, if he weren’t so used to the acrobatics. Still, seeing Dick pull off the stunt in civvies was making something stir in Wally’s stomach, made his heart hammer. It felt so cliche, to know he was seeing Dick in a different way and liking it, but somehow he knew it wasn’t unwarranted. Something in the way Dick literally lept at Wally’s request made him feel like what he was feeling wasn’t entirely unreciprocated. Dick stopped about a foot above Wally, bracing himself in a way that practically looked comfortable, and probably was for an acrobat from birth.

“So, what do I get for proving you wrong?” Dick said breathily, and Wally felt--it almost seemed like Dick was flirting with him. He was sure of it, actually. He knew his best friend better than anyone, and that maybe most of all gave him reason to take a risk.

“You can like, fall and crush me or something if you don’t like it,” Wally said, ducking under Dick’s arm and leg to stand between him and the wall. “Otherwise, I’ll get you that spicy coconut soup you like and we’ll call it even, okay?”

His heart hammered, but Dick was watching him calmly, and Wally would swear Dick knew what he wanted to do before he did himself. He reached up and took Dick’s face in his hands, guiding them into a soft kiss. He trembled nervously, but there was no hesitation in the way Dick kissed him back. It was clumsy in the way a first kiss always is, raw and plaintive, like jumping off of a cliff and praying you hit water instead of the rocks.

 

{[xxx](http://naiadish.tumblr.com/post/129147990798/just-dumb-boys-in-civvies)}

 

Dick jumped down, breaking the kiss for just a moment before he wormed his hands underneath Wally’s jacket and kissed him again, and Wally felt like he was sinking under, floating, blood rushing in his ears. Dick’s lips were so soft, so much softer than he thought they’d be, and he dared to brush his tongue over them. Dick sighed, and arched closer. Wally shivered when their hips pressed close, and it was so much, so fast, he was caught in a rip current he didn’t care to pull free from. Kissing Dick felt like everything he’d been waiting for, everything he ever wanted. It felt like the only thing that mattered, and sheltered between the alleyway walls, the sunset filtering down, it felt like the moment could last forever.

Wally ran a hand through Dick’s hair, brushing the bangs from his face and loving how the sensation made Dick’s mouth part in a gasp. Their tongues met in a slow, push pull, and the feeling, sensual and deep, made Wally tighten and grip Dick’s hair tighter, and Dick sucked on Wally’s tongue. They both moaned, loud and sudden in the still alley, and it was enough of a reality check that they pulled away, regret, awe, and arousal crackling tensely between them.

“Let’s get dinner,” Dick said, pupils large and eyes sparkling. For the first time, Wally felt like he could actually love the blueness of them, the deep clarity of the color, and how it made him feel like he was soaring. Like Dick could take him with him on one of his crazy free falls and he’d feel safer than anything.

“We were getting dinner,” he said.

“Let me clarify,” Dick said. His hands were still on Wally’s waist, and his thumbs reached beneath the tee shirt to caress his freckled hips. “Let’s get dinner together. Let’s have dinner together. Let’s call it our first date, and then you can kiss me again.”

Wally huffed out a laugh, brushing his knuckles along Dick’s ear. He never really grew into them, still just a bit too large for his face. Wally thought they were the cutest things on earth. “Should’ve known you’d be a minxy tease.”

“Is it really so much to ask?” Dick smirked, turning into the touch. “And would you really want me any other way?”

“Abso _lute_ ly not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me and my art here on tumblr!](https://shortprints.tumblr.com/)


End file.
